


Epilogue

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [8]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple request. It was one he honored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

Intellectually, Spock had always known that he would, with high probability, outlive her. Vulcans were capable of living for several decades, even a couple of centuries longer than humans. That was the way it was.

Intellectually, he had known this.

However, it had not prepared him for the day when it became reality.

And, really, how could it?

The day had come one century ago to the day. A day that should have faded with the passage of time remained strong, clear in his mind. Today, another year had passed. Today, he mourned the loss of his bond-mate.

Spock remembered the promise he had made to her on her death bed.

She had asked him to continue living. To not let life pass him by.

It was a simple request.

It was one he honored.

These days of his life were lived for her.

Now, as he neared the end of his life, of his journey, he wished for silence. For peace.

He wished to join her. His precious Nyota, his k'diwa.

But he knew not if life would bring another day.

So, he would do only what he knew to do.

He would continue living each day for her.


End file.
